This invention relates to dehumidification of air in a room, and more particularly to a desiccant container having desiccant on walls thereof spaced apart to provide a channel through which air in the room may flow for controlling the latent heat and water vapor in the air.
It is known to use a desiccant such as silica gel in large beds within tanks configured so that the air may pass through the desiccant bed. Although the surface area of such tanks is large compared to its depth, the depth of the beds are such that large pressure drops result from the air flowing therethrough. Compressors or other large energy consuming devices are therefore necessary for overcoming the pressure drop as the air flows through the bed. Consequently, such desiccant beds are impractical for use in a residence, and other dehumidification devices, including air conditioning, are in use.
Control of the relative humidity of the air within a room for comfort and for elimination of health problems by means of air conditioning can be relatively expensive, especially in certain parts of the country. This cost is not affordable to many people. Large dehumidifiers utilizing similar principles to air conditioning also may not be affordable to all people. As aforesaid prior art desiccant dehumidification may not only be costly, but impractical for use in a home.